godsfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves are a race in the Godsfall world. The creation of Elves Insert section. Races of elves Elves consist of two main races, wood elves and high elves, along with several other minor races in extreme environmental zones Wood elves Wood elves live in the Ironwood. They primarily dwell in treehouses in forest canopies. As elves do not sleep, they do not maintain beds, but can accommodate visitors with hammocks woven from vines and ropes. Since the Godswar, wood elves have become very isolationist. They allow outsiders through the Ironwood only on specific marked paths, and are well known for harshly punishing any trespassers. However, they have been known to make exceptions to this rule, especially for people in danger or who strike their interest. Many wood elves in the Ironwood are trained as Guardians of the Ironwood. These elves wield ironwood bows and magical arrows, and are tasked with guarding the forest from intruders and protecting Steelbeard's grove. Guardians serve as a first defense against intruders, search and rescue, external investigations, and animal control. They are also trained to heal both sentient races and animals. Notable Guardians include Aramil and Rina Falaval High elves High elves are those elves that decided to leave the forest and live alongside other races. They are connected to and love nature, but show it in ways that is controlled. High elves often come off as posh and snobby, but would likely say the same about their Ironwood-dwelling cousins. There are large high elf populations in Ani and Raizan. Relations between Wood and High Elves Wood elves view high elves as having spurned their traditional way of life. They deal with them similarly to all other outsiders. High elves, on the other hand, believe that wood elves are uncivilized and set in their ways. Both races enjoy archery. Sand elves Sand elves live(d?) in desert climates and their features adapted to their surroundings. Notably, the sand elves forged the Ring of the Sun Elves, an artefact that holds the last of their once-great power. The Ring is currently one of Jakub Kladivo's missing magical items. 100 years war Insert section After the Breaking Insert section Relations with other races: Insert race Insert info Elven Biology Lifespan Elves have a long life span, reaching adulthood at approximately 100 years of age. Due to that, they where not able to bounce back as quickly as the humans after the Breaking, having only produced one generation since. Reproduction All elves are born from ironwoods. Elven couples (or other parent groups) reproduce by seeking out a 'dream tree', sleeping beneath it, and praying for a child. If the tree consents, they wake up with a baby next to them, born of the dreams of their parents. Many elves can be born from the same dream tree. An elf’s life is bound to their dream tree, and if it dies they die. An elf can sense their own dream tree at all times. All elves can sense a dream tree’s distress if it is nearby and being killed. An elf will stop at nothing to protect any other elf’s dream tree. Sex characteristics All elves lack genitalia. When an elf reaches adulthood, they make contact with their dream tree and decide on a gender, after which they develop secondary sex characteristics. Approximately half of elves develop breasts for the purpose of nursing infants. There is no canonical information on whether this choice can be modified or whether elven secondary sex characteristics match, or are even analogous in any way to, human norms. Canoodling Despite their lack of genitalia, elves are capable of engaging in sex. Elven skin is incredibly sensitive, essentially making their entire body an erogenous zone. Elves also canonically participate in and enjoy anal sex. The lack of Half Elves In the Godsfall universe, no two sentient races can reproduce. However, this is irrelevant as elves reproduce asexually and cary no genetic information from their parents.Category:Races